1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiofrequency (RF) hyperthermia device comprising a radiofrequency source, an amplifier, a sensor, optional a feedback amplifier and a modulation signal generator, wherein the radiofrequency source produces a source signal which is modulated by the modulation signal generator, amplified by the amplifier and directed to a target, the sensor receives a feed back signal from the target that is directed to the feed back amplifier, wherein the feedback signal is amplified if needed by the feedback amplifier and modulates the source signal to generate a target modified signal. This radiofrequency (RF) hyperthermia device is designed for increasing the selectivity of the hyperthermia treatment.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heating is widely applied in a many areas of medicine and also used for cosmetic treatments. For example radiofrequency/microwave hyperthermia devices can be used to force energy absorption in tissue to cause damage to unwanted structures and/or increase the temperature of a targeted area above the normal body temperature. One use of hyperthermia devices is the treatment of cancer.
With hyperthermia the problem of selectivity still occurs since it is desired that the target tissue/cell is selectively heated in order to destroy or support destroying the target tissue/cell while the deterioration of healthy tissue should be minimized.
Therefore there is still a need to provide more selective hyperthermia treatments in order to increase efficacy of cancer treatment and the treatment of other diseases.
Thus object of the present invention is to provide a radiofrequency device for selective hyperthermia treatment, especially of cancer and proliferative diseases as well as pain.
This object is solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features and embodiments are evident from the description, the examples and the dependent claims.